Episode 58
58- Coffee Based Superpowers, Turkey Gobbles (Dec 16), 2011 Runtime 1:24:03 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the super powered podcast. Nick is off finishing his game research. If you clear out your game backlog you get superpowers. Krystian talks about why he’s a fan of the dual swords. A frank discussion of Jake Lloyd, the kid who played Anakin Skywalker. Viewer questions are answered. If you lived in the MH world, where would you take your significant other for a romantic evening? Shepard says top of the volcano, Krystian says the bathhouse or nighttime desert. (The only correct answer is MAGMA) How do I get coffee stains out of my rug? Contact Nahxela for your super powers or dye your carpet brown. (Shepard’s confusion amuses me.) Rank the thunder monsters in order of difficultly. After a debate, Kirin wins. Why doesn’t shadow boxing do KO damage? Just give it time (future games). Have you ever thought about getting MH tattoos? Shepard would get Cha-Cha’s face over his face. What season will MH4 be set in? Shepard, are you the Baggi-man? Sounds like a no, but watch for the movie. Why do I have trouble getting pants? Go to Macys. How did you get the name Social Dissonance? Shep says he made it when he was young and dumb, it started from learning about cognitive dissonance. If the viewer gets a 360 what games will you play with him? Shep says Soul Caliber, Krystian will play Call of Duty. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' (Quest names taken from the time hacks) Mud Ice Melody / Barroth1, Jade Barroth1 / Krystian1 (no way to tell which) - Quest Complete Clobbering Time / Steel Uragaan, Great Wroggi x2, Rathalos / N/A - Quest Complete Doboruberuku Takedown! / Duramboros / Shepard - Quest Complete MonHunFest 02 / Black Tigrex / N/A - Quest Complete MonHunFest 03 / Deviljho / N/A - Quest Complete MonHunFest 01 / Zinogre / N/A - Quest Complete The Legendary Kirin / Kirin / N/A -Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 with time hacks again (!) Shepard edited this one? Turkey gobbles early and often. 04:30 Krystian sings something. Title comes from a viewer question, also clear out your game backlog, kids. 14:06 Monster Hunter University returns “Lesson 6 – Dash Juice” narrated by Shepard. It goes to the 17:52 mark 21:49 Time to Poop (Congalalas at your picnic with your honey) 22:39 Our hunters’ Axe Commercial 'Recurring/New Jokes' Me Gusta Don’t worry about it. Double pits to chestie…yes this was actually an Axe tagline. Cinnamon was created by vampires (that’s why we watch the cast, for news like this) There is no map! (for the arena quest) Nick and Krystian don’t know what Dos Alligator is. (haha) End show line –“The only way to defeat the coffee stain is to become the coffee stain” After the bump, “remove yourself from the carpet” There is no Monster Hunter Fest Week this week.